Lucy in the sky with diadmonds
by BerryBloops
Summary: Jasper conoce a la chica soñada en el baile mas espectacular. Todo gira en torno a Lucy in the Sky with Diadmonds.


Lucy in the sky with diadmonds.

Jasper:

Baje apresuradamente del edificio donde vivía, golpeaba el elevador, tratando de que fuera mas rápido, cuando me llevo al primer piso, salí corriendo golpeando a una mujer en su hombro.

-No seas indecente, aquí no se corre...-Deje de escucharla.

Ya había salido del edificio.

Al otro lado de la calle, estaba el taxi esperándome, el conductor tenía la cara roja, enfadado de estar ahí.

-Lo siento-Murmure, cuando subí al taxi.  
>Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, trate de calmarme, llegaría tarde a la presentación.<p>

Había esperado por ella más de tres meses y esta era la única presentación. Mire mi reloj de mano, las manecillas doradas marcaban las 8:30 de la noche.

El conductor acelero, adivinando mi pensamiento, el ya sabía hacia donde me dirigía. La noche estaba muy fría, empezó a distinguir unos pequeños vellones de nieve en el aire, estaba nevando, sonreí al ver que la nieve no caía frecuente, pero no dejaba de ser maravilloso.

Cuando llegamos al teatro, baje rápidamente, tirando el dinero hacia al asiento de copiloto.

-Gracias!-Grite, por encima de mi hombro.

La chica que estaba en la entrada, movía su cabeza reprobatoriamente, negando mi entrada.

-Ya no hay entrada.-Dijo con furia.

-Oh vamos! Solo llegue media hora tarde, déjame entrar.- Suplicaría si era necesario.

-Señor, los actores pueden distraerse en este momento, no es decente en este lugar-Reí.

Eran las mismas palaras que hace un rato una señora había utilizado conmigo. Trate de ponerme serio.

-No sabes quién soy, cierto?-No pararía hasta entrar.

-Si fuera alguien importante, lo hubiera notado-Dijo aun mas furiosa.

-Soy Jasper. Jasper withlock señorita.

La chica abrió la boca, su mandíbula estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y ella no lo habría notado.

-Disculpe señor, de verdad lo siento-Susurro disculpándose- puede pasar.  
>Tenia que hacerlo, era el dueño del teatro.<p>

Sonreí cuando ella abrió delicadamente la puerta, adelante todo estaba oscuro, solo un poco de luz salía al exterior.

-No hay problema-Mire la placa de su pecho-Señorita Ángela, usted si es digna de trabajar aquí.  
>Ella se ruborizo y asintió avergonzada.<br>Entre sin hacer ruido, las bocinas me ayudaron, empezó a sonar la música.

Pictures you ...

Mire hacia el palco, una chica delgada comenzó a bailar.

And Marmalade skies... Somebody calls you...

Camine cegado por la belleza de esa chica. Movía sus brazos elegantes y sensualmente, dibujaba en aire figuras desconocidas, cuando vi su rostro, ella tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la pasión de la música.

Lucy in the sky with diadmonds...

Dio brinquitos en el aire, abriendo sus piernas, danzando. Corrió un poco para saltar aun más alto, ahí en la cumbre del aire, parecía que la gravedad quera sostenerla y dejar que yo la observara.

Mire maravillado su cuerpo, esbelto y con curvas. La ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, resaltando cada perfección en ella, su pelo era corto y recto, aun no abría los ojos. Cuando ella cayó al suelo, con sus pies sutilmente se recargo con su mano. Subí las escaleras que daban hacia ella, quería tocarla, bailar con ella. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, me miro sonriente, dejándome ver su perfecta dentadura.

Fui directamente hacia ella, haciendo caso omiso de los susurros sorprendidos de la gente. Tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse e invitarla a bailar...

Lucy in the sky with diadmons... La musica aun sonaba, no podía negarme el privilegio.

Ella accedió y se levanto. Tenerla cerca de mí, me hizo erizarme, su piel era suave, parecía seda al tocarla.  
>El corazón empezó a latirme desbocadamente en el pecho, Intentando salir para abrazar a la chica.<p>

La tome de la cintura, ella respiro acompasadamente y coloco su brazo en mi hombro. Comenzamos a movernos, ella seguía los compas de la música, y trate de hacer lo mismo. Sus labios volvieron a sonreírme, tenía pintados los labios de un rojo apasionante, quise fundirme en ellos. La acerque aun mas contra mí, nuestros pechos se encontraron, haciéndome sentir volar como ella lo había hecho.

Baje mi mirada hacia su boca, ella titubeo, pero acorto la distancia, me beso tiernamente, mis labios se quemaban al contacto de ellos, mis manos cosquillearon anhelando tocar su rostro.

Mi respiración paro por un momento, dejándome disfrutar aquello. Cuando se separo, ambos no dejamos de sonreír.

-Te he estado esperando-Susurro.

Su aliento rozo mi cara, haciéndome temblar. Miramos hacia el público, en primera fila estaba un asiento vacío, probablemente mi lugar, a donde siempre había pertenecido.


End file.
